A Suffering
by mzullos5
Summary: You know, after witnessing a murder and being attacked by a gun happy hunter, all you need is a little parental guidance.
1. Sufferer's Death

**I'm reposting this because of some mistakes I had made in this chapter and the next one. Chapter three will be done soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any part of Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This Chapter contains blood and death.

* * *

**

He hated detention... It was so boring to just sit there for forty minutes after school doing_ nothing_ and on a Friday too! Having to lead his double life always got him into trouble. On the surface, he was a shy, average, fifteen year-old boy, but on the inside, that was another story.

He looked back up at the clock, 3:30. He still had 10 more minutes 'til he was free. His gaze shifted to his English teacher, Mr. Lancer. The bald man's attention turned from his book to his student.

"You may go now Mr. Fenton." Danny looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want to wait here anymore than you do. It's Friday, go enjoy yourself. I'm sure Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson are waiting for you."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer!" As soon as he said that, he bolted out the door with his backpack in his hand.

Mr. Lancer looked at the door his student had just exited through. Detention was a waste of a good Friday especially on the young.

* * *

Danny was rushing to the exit of the school, so he could finally be free for the weekend. Sam, Tucker, and he had been planning to go to the new carnival that had arrived this morning. On their way to school, they saw the train pull in with all the cool preview performances! There was a midget who could balance himself on wire by his _finger_! Then, there was a woman who danced with her suit on fire! Finally, there was a tall man who could jungle several items at once with one had while reading a book.

Danny stopped in mid-thought, and in mid-run. He slapped his hand to his forehead; he had forgotten his history book. Plus, his locker was on the other side of the school. Sighing in frustration, he turned around and made his way to his locker. He reached his locker, opened it, and grabbed his book. He prepared to bolt out of the school at light speed when something, rather someone, caught his eye. A boy his age stood to his right at the corner of the hallway, with a blank expression plastered on his face (or half it anyway). Danny could only see the left side of his body and his face. Why was there still someone here? It was Friday; most students couldn't wait to go home.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny yelled down the hall towards him. There was no response. "School is over, why aren't you going home?" Still nothing. He began to walk toward the boy, never minding how much he wanted to get out of here. "Are you okay?" Danny repeated. This time he got a response, the boy's green eye looked directly into his blue eyes.

"No, I'm not..." The boy said. His voice was rough and low, as if he had bin screaming.

Danny started to smell a strange sent in the air. "Why what's wrong?" he asked.

The boy did not say anything for minute, "What makes them happy...?"

"Them?"

"What makes them happy... in making others suffer for their own pleasure...?"

The scent was getting stronger to Danny. It smelled like metal. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen... "Who's "Them"?" He asked again, slightly afraid of the boy's response.

"What makes them happy... In making others suffer for their pleasure... In causing ones pain to build until..." The boy turned his to face him. Danny's blue eyes widened in horror. "They lose all hope for life?" There was a large gash across the right side of boy's temple, blood a covered all of that side of the face and half of the boy's shirt. Danny could see a bit of the bone sticking out of the red tissue. His arm looked like it had been broken in multiple places. Danny felt like he was going to throw up.

"What makes them happy...?" The boy began to lean forward. At the same time, Danny felt a cold mist admit out from his mouth.

THUMP

"AHHHHHHH!!! MR. LANCER!!!"

A Suffering

* * *

"What was the cause of death?" asked Detective Adam.

"He died from massive blood lose from the right temple, but passed out beforehand from the intense pain from his shattered arm." responded Detective Sara. Adam looked at the white lines where the corpse once was. Investigators where taking pictures of the area and looking for evidence.

"Any family?" asked Adam.

"He lived in a foster home. The foster parents only had him there for about thirteen days. They where shocked to hear that Jason was dead." She responded.

"What about the kid who saw him alive last?"

"He's right outside." She said, pointing to the boy leaning on the cop car, "He was pretty shaken up at the whole ordeal, though I am surprised. Most kids his age would run away from a crime scene in fear of being blamed of killing someone."

"I'm going to go ask him a few questions."

"Don't scare him, he's our only witness."

"I won't."

* * *

Danny leaned silently on the side of the cop car. He felt sick; he just wanted to wipe his mind clean of everything that just happened. He had seen someone _die_! Right in front of his eyes! He took a deep breath, trying to clear the fog in his mind. _"What did he mean by 'Them'?" _That was the question that ran though his head for about the twelfth time now. "I don't even know his name..."

"Jason Carson." Danny spun around in surprised, but that relaxed realizing it was only one of the detectives. "You feel any better kid?"

Danny shook his head, "Not really. It's not every day you see someone die right in front of you." he answered. "And my name's Danny."

"Last name?" asked Adam

"Fenton." Danny said.

Detective Adams seemed a little surprised by this, "Fenton? Are Jack and Maddie Fenton your parents?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, they are the world's leading ghost experts and ecto-base inventers." Adam responded.

"True." Danny said.

Adam thought now was a good time to start asking, "Danny, would you like to tell me what happened in there?"

Danny was a little hesitant to tell him, but knew he would have to eventually. He took another breath, "Okay." Adam smiled and pulled out his notebook. "I was in detention for skipping class. Mr. Lancer let me go early because it's Friday. As I was running toward the exit, I remembered that I forgot my history textbook. I ran to my locker and got my book. When I was ready to run out of there when I saw Jason in the corner of the hallway. I asked him if he was okay, but he didn't do anything. Than I asked him why he was still here, same thing. I asked him if he was okay again. This time, his left eye turned toward me and he said he wasn't." Danny passed for a moment to catch his breath.

"Relax k- Danny." Adam said reminding himself to call Danny by his name.

"Sorry." Danny sighed, "I asked him what was wrong, and all he said was, _"What makes them happy...?"_ Then I asked him who "Them" was. He said, _"What makes them happy... in making others suffer for their own pleasure...?" _I still don't get it. I asked him the same question; he gave me the same answer. Only this time he turned toward me as he said it."

"What did he say, word for word?"

Danny looked at the ground, took another breath, and began to speak, _"What makes them happy... In making others suffer for their own pleasure... In causing ones pain to build until... They lose all hope for life? _He fell to the ground, and I yelled for Mr. Lancer. He can tell you every thing after that." Danny said, saying the last part quickly, "Can I go now? I'd like to go home."

"Sure." The detective said, "Would you like a lift?"

Danny shook his head, "No, I think I'll walk." The detective nodded and headed of to talk to Mr. Lancer. Danny turned around and walked home, he needed to lie down.


	2. Destruction

**Reposting because of the errors in this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry for the late update, read my profile to see why. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**

Sam was furious. She was so mad, she felt like punching the lights out of the first person who gave her bad news. Tucker and she had waited for two hours for Danny to get to the carnival. At first she suspected he had ghost's trouble, but had ruled that out knowing Danny would at least call them after the first hour. He promised that he was going to be more considerate and stop blowing them off! The first second she saw Danny, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Sam! Wait up!" Tucker yelled trying to keep up with her. Sam had been stomping her way to Danny's house in a fit of rage. She slowed down to let a panting Tucker catch up alongside her. "Come on Sam, I know your upset, but you have got to give Danny the benefit of the doubt."

"Benefit of the doubt?!" the Goth girl yelled, "He left us standing there for him for two hours Tucker!"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason a reason. Maybe he had to stop home and his parents held him up with some sort of ghost gizmo of there's'." He replied as they rounded to corner of the block, with the Fenton household now in sight. Sam walked up to the door and pounded on it. Jazz answered the door and looked relived to see them.

"Boy am I glad you guys are here, something seems wrong with Danny." Jazz said.

Sam's face turned from angry to worried, "What? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he just came home with this really depressed look on his face. I tried talking to him, but he just locked himself in his room. He's been up there doing nothing all this time."

Sam and Tucker did not waste any time running up the stairs to Danny's room. Sam knocked on the door, "Danny? Are you in there?" No response.

"Come on dude, tell us what's up," Tucker said knocking on the door as well.

Danny opened his weary eyes. Was that Sam's voice? Tucker too? What where they doing here? His mind was still trying to wake up and register something, something important that he was forgetting. He looked at his radio that was on but the volume was low but loud enough to hear what was being said. He climbed out of bed, walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

To Danny's surprise, the door swung open to reveal the three worried faces of Sam, Tucker, and his sister. And then it all came back to him, detention with Mr. Lancer, the carnival that the three of them where supposed to go to, (which Sam was probably going to kill him before he could explain himself) and above all… the death he had just witnessed a few hours beforehand.

"Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked her little brother in a worried tone.

He looked at the three of them, "No… Something happened at school guys, something bad…"

"What happened?" Sam asked, her worry gradually increasing every second.

"Dude, you looked you've seen a ghost, or something pretty terrifying that we don't see almost every day." Tucker added.

Danny was going to say something when the radio cut him off, _"There was a murder today at local high school, Casper High."_ Danny turned up the volume on the radio, _"A student from the school was found beaten up to a point where he died after he had passed out. The last person to see the young Jason Carson alive and to see him die was Daniel Fenton, who is also the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, the worlds top ranked ghost experts. Police have already ruled him out as a suspect, due to the time he was with his teacher and the time it took for Jason to bleed to death contradicted with each other."_ He turned it off and turned to face the others.

"Danny! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Mom and Dad have to know about this!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Jazz, wait please, don't tell Mom and Dad just yet. I really don't want to talk to them about this right now." Danny said with pleading eyes, "I have a really bad headache."

"Well, will you at least talk to us?" Tucker asked, "You can't just keep it all bottled up, talk to us."

Danny began rubbing his temples in frustration. He was going to ask them to just be quiet for a moment when Sam spoke up.

"Danny, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Danny?" they all yelled at once, "Danny! Answer us!"

"Quiet!" Danny yelled, "Enough, all of you! You're not making me feel any better! Jazz, I _will_ talk to Mom and Dad when I'm ready and when my thoughts are straight! Sam, Tucker, I know you're only trying to help, but your constant questions aren't!" The support group was suspired by his sudden outburst as the room filled with a heavy silence.

Danny took a deep breath, and slowly breathed out. "Listen guys, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just feel so horrible about everything that happened today. I saw somebody die! I know that we are always seeing ghost in town, but that's different! They're all already dead. I… I just want some quiet right now. I promise I'll talk all about what happened tomorrow, but right now" He walked over to the window, "I just need some air."

Two white rings appeared around Danny's waist, one going up the other going down. His white T-shirt and blue jeans were replaced with a black jumpsuit. With it came white gloves, white boots, a belt, a collar, and his symbol which was a D with a P inside. He transformed into Amity Parks most infamous ghost, Danny Phantom.

He was just about to phase through the ceiling when Jazz yelled, "Danny wait!" Danny turned around slightly annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Just be back before nine, ok?"

"Sure…" He phased through the ceiling and was gone.

* * *

Danny flew through the sky of his home town, trying to relax his mind. "Stop being so tense." He told himself, "Relax…" he closed his eyes, turned himself intangible, and picked up speed. He flew freely though the sky, finally feeling relaxed with himself. He quickly forgot all of today's troubles and flew like an untamed eagle. Nothing could trouble him now!

A blast of energy struck Danny in his chest, sending him flying into a wall of a building. Talk about irony. He snapped open his eyes and flew back up to the sky to face his attacker. Getting more irritated by the second.

"Knew I'd find you out here, ghost," Valerie said as she floated down on her hover board to reach eye level with the ghost she despised so much. She wore a red electrical looking suit with lines all across it. Her helmet had a small window for her to look out of and glare at her enemy. In her hand she held a large laser canon, aimed at her opponent.

Just what he needed, more frustration. "Why do you keep attacking me?!" Danny screamed, "I apologized for every thing I've done, which was never my fault to begin with, and yet you just won't let it go! What do I have to do to make you leave me alone?!" Normally he didn't complain this much, but he was having a horrible day.

"How about you hold still so I can fry your ghostly butt?" Valerie fired her laser at Danny, who quickly dogged the blast. He looked back to where the blast had hit, and saw that the laser had annihilated a large mailbox. If he wasn't careful, people could get hurt. He turned his attention back to Valerie, ready to fight.

She began firing rapidly at the ghost boy, trying her hit her target. Danny flew in zigzags across the street pavement, easily avoiding each blast. If he stayed low to the ground, the pavement would take most of the damage from the blast instead of the sidewalk where people could be. He took a sharp, upper U-turn and flew strait toward the girl, and fired an ecto-blast from his hands, blasting her from her hover board and sending her crashing to the ground. This gave him time to fly toward the sky and try to get their fight to a least populated area.

Valerie had recoiled from the blast and chased after the ghost boy on her hover board. Danny saw the welcome sign to Amity Park. Once they were outside the city limits, the fight could finish without the worry of civilians getting hurt.

Unfortunately, he was shot down to the ground about two blocks from the welcome sign. Valerie had caught up with him. Before he could get to his feet, she fired again. This time from the right, sending him crashing into the side of a house, face first.

He opened his eyes to see a small Japanese girl, looking at him in both awe and excitement from the inside of the window his head had thankfully missed. The girl's smile faded when she saw what was behind Danny. He looked at her quizzically, until he focused on the refection in the window. His eyes widened in fear for not just his own safety, but the safety of the small girl standing before him. Valerie had an enormous canon in her arms in place of the one she had before. It was charging a large sphere of energy that looked ready to be unleashed!

"Run!" Danny screamed though the window. The child wasted no time in running in the direction of her bedroom door. Danny flipped around and gathered all the energy he could in his hands. If he didn't stop that blast, that little girl would be seriously hurt!

Just before Valerie launched the sphere of energy at Danny, she pressed a button on the hover board, charging up the engines on her vehicle. She fired her attack. He launched a blast larger that the size of his own body, hoping to engulf the sphere. When the two blasts collided in mid-air, Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

Valerie's blast move like it was made of puddy! The sphere stretched around Danny's blast, reformed into a ball, and continued it course at him! Valerie had dogged his blast easily because of the charged engines, but he had no time to react as the attack hit its mark. Right before he passed out, he hear a cry of pain that was not his own.


	3. Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Chapter three is up! I enjoyed writing this one, time for some butt kicking!**

**

* * *

**Danny groaned in pain. His mind was fuzzy; he looked around trying to get his bearings. He saw a room that looked like a small bomb had gone of in it. The walls were charred, the door was burnt down, and the carpet on the floor was in ashes. 

His mind cleared up as recalled the day's events: the murder at school, his worried friends and sister, Valerie attacking him, the goo-like blast, the little girl… The girl! Danny quickly shuffled to his feat, never minding the pain in his body telling him not to move, and looked around in a hurry. He spotted a small body lying in corner of the room. His mind automatically assumed the worst and he rushed over. She was curled up into a ball; she was unconscious but still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and scooped her up. He had to get her to a hospital.

"What did you do to our child, you monster!" a male voice from behind him screamed.

Danny turned around and saw a Japanese man and woman standing in the door, their faces filled with both anger and worry. The man had a gun in his hand, and the woman had a small knife in her hand. The girl's parents…

"Please listen to me," he said in a pleading voice, "this girl needs to get to a hospital. She was attacked!"

"Yeah, by you, spook!" Valerie said joining the argument.

What!? Now Valerie was placing blame on him for something _she_ had done! That was it, she had gone too far now! She had attacked him, and the girl, unfortunately, had gotten stuck in the cross fire. He had to get away from them and get this girl to a hospital now!

"Do you want to sit hear and play the blame game or do want to get this girl to a hospital before she dies?!" Danny yelled.

Valerie pointed her gun at him, "I'm not letting you get away!"

The father reacted on parental protection and fired at Valerie's hand to stop her from firing.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. Even though her armor protected her body, the bullet still hurt like a wasp sting.

Danny saw his chance and took it; he flew past Valerie and outside toward the hospital. Unfortunately, though, it was on the other side of town, the complete opposite of the direction of where he was flying at first. He phased through a few buildings to try and throw Valerie off and give him enough time to get there. He looked down at the girl in his arms; still breathing but her breath was getting shorter every minute. He looked back up and saw that the hospital was only 4 blocks away! He looked behind him, no sign on her… yet. He descended down to the front door and rushed inside; he made it.

"This girl needs help!" he yelled once he was in. A few nurses and patients looked at him surprise. Seeing the girl in his arms they assumed the worst.

"What did you do to her?!" A nurse said running up to him. Why did every one desire to place blame on him lately?

"I didn't do anything to hurt her; I was trying to protect her," Danny said carefully handing the girl to the nurse. "I was attacked and she was caught in the fight." The nurse had stopped listening and ran off to the emergency room with the girl on a stretcher. He took a deep breath and sighed, it didn't matter what they thought. The girl was safe. Now there was one more thing to do before he could go home: Stop Valerie.

He turned around and, to his surprise, she was right outside with gun in hand. She was waiting for him. Danny walked through the double doors and stopped a few feet from her.

"So you ready to stop running like a cowered, freak? Or do you want to give up?" She taunted. Danny didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared.

"Who are you?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You know who I am, ghost! How dare you forget me after what you did!" she said angrily.

"No you're not. You're not Valerie." She gasped. He… knew her name?! "The Valerie I know isn't so reckless with her weapons. The Valerie I know doesn't put blame on others out of nowhere. The Valerie I know doesn't aim a gun at a hospital!"

He could see it now. He didn't know why he didn't before but he did now. Valerie's eyes were blood red. The suite was taking hold of her. If he didn't get it off her, she would level the town hunting him. He was going to end this, one way or another.

"What are you talking about!? I-"

"_You_ are going to destroy every thing and every one in this town if you don't get rid of that suit!"

"Shut up! I know who I am! I am a hunter! A hunter who hunts down ghost like you and stops them from killing people!"

Danny was taken back a bit; of all times for him to recall the day's events, why did it have to be now? He shook his head, burying the thought of Jason into the back of his mind. He didn't want to think of that right now, it would only distract him.

"Valerie," he said after what seemed like an eternity, "do you remember why you're angry with me in the first place?"

"Yeah! It was because you and that stupid dog of yours ruined my dad's reputation at Axiom Labs! You made a mockery of him by phasing through all of the high-tect security! He was demoted and I had to live like a poor freak! I was no longer accepted as one of the A-list at school! I was turned into a loser and an outcast!"

The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky a bright orange and red collar. Danny continued stared at her for a few moments, reading her emotions. Her dark face was red with anger and tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Did being popular really mean that much with you?" Danny asked

"Yes it did! It was every thing to me!" she creamed, and then she froze, lowering her gun a bit. What did she just say? Had she sunk down to _that_ level! Then, Danny said something that really caught her attention. He could not even believe himself when he said it.

"You sound like Paulina."

Out of anger Valerie fired her gun at him. Danny quickly put up a reflective shield sending the blast back at her. She crashed a few yards away. He flew in front of her, so the hospital was facing her back. Now was the time. He was going to get that suit off her, whether she would listen or not.

Valerie got to her feet; two small boxes appeared at each of her shoulders. She began firing at him but Danny dodged them and counterattacked with twin ecto-blast. Her two guns were destroyed but she was ready. Danny threw a punch, big mistake. She easily caught it and flipped him onto the ground. He realized what he had done wrong: he remembered Valerie was a ninth degree black belt. He couldn't win with hand to hand.

A gun appeared on her wrist aimed at his face. Before she could fire, Danny rolled out of the way and got to his feat a few feet from her. He got an idea: if he could not win with close rage, he would fight with medium and long rage attacks.

Valerie clicked something on her wrist gun, and fired. The energy from the gun resembled a rope and moved like a snake. This time, Valerie was the one who made the mistake. It was time to resurrect an old favorite. Danny grabbed the rope with both his hands and brought it over his head, "Go Ghost…," he threw it down like he was holding a wipe, "Stinger!" The string of energy turned from bright red to ghost green. The moment the green energy hit her gun she felt a large shock of electricity. Valerie screamed in pain as Danny flew up, pulling the rope with him. He let go and she was hurled a few blocks away.

Danny flew after her and continued to fight on the offensive; he wasn't going to give her a chance to fight back. If he did, she would only continue to do damage to the town. He spotted her caught in someone's hedges. He fired an ecto-blast at her; the explosion sent her flying right into a wall. Valerie snapped open her eyes jumped off the wall, her hover board appeared right under her feet. She charged at him but Danny was too fast and flew under her. He fired an ecto-blast at her board and destroyed it sending her crashing down onto the ground.

Since when was Phantom this good? Had he always been holding back on her? The moment she looked up, she saw him floating above her. He turned his hand intangible and reached into her chest. She felt the suits power draining; he was trying to remove her suit from the inside. She kicked him off of her, but he caught himself in midair.

"Get rid of that suit!" he yelled.

"No chance!" She pulled out a completely different type of gun this time. Liquid tanks on the side of the base fed into the barrel. At the end of it, was a small blue flame keep lit by the gas tanks. Danny was not expecting this. When did Valerie get a flame thrower?

"Eat flame, Phantom!" She pulled the trigger and a fireball flew at Danny, but he pulled a limbo in midair and dodged it. Before he could look back at her though, she had fired a second blast that hit him right in his abdomen. Screaming, Danny was hurled into a wall with a crash. He slid down to the ground, groaned, and then looked at his stomach. His suit had bin burnt right off, along with an angry burn on his skin. Valerie walked up to him and stopped a few yards away.

"I don't miss twice with this weapon," she said.

She pointed her flame thrower directly at him, and fired. The burning, red, fireball went flying at him. There was no way for him to dodge this. He brought his hand up and concentrated. Valerie smirked, what was he trying to do? It was pointless; no matter what he did, she was going to win this. It was going to end here and now!

Once again, irony reared its little head. A blue light blew away at the fireball, and continued at way at her. Valerie only stared as the icy blue energy hit her and pinned her to a wall. What in the world was this, and why did she feel so cold? She groaned and tried to move her head but found that she could not. She blinked open her heavy eyes and looked up at the ghost boy. It was not the fact that he was standing right in front of her that surprised her; it was fact that he was glowing icy blue!

"What are you?" she asked looking at his now blue eyes. They seemed familiar for some reason.

He once again turned his hand intangible, "I'm a fighter," he reached into her chest again, "I'm a ghost hunter," Valerie's suit began to fade away, "I'm the protector of Amity Park," he pulled out his hand from her, "I'm Danny Phantom!"

Valerie's suit completely vanished into a red orb Danny clutched in his hand. He threw it up into the air and blasted it to bits; and that was the end of it. The power was gone. She could no longer fight. Danny Phantom had beaten her.

Danny's body stopped glowing blue, and the ice Valerie was trapped in melted. She fell down to her hands and knees, and then looked up at him. The look of pain and sorrow filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but it was the only way to save you." He didn't get a response; he didn't stick around for one. He quickly turned and flew off into the night with his hand on his burnt stomach.

Yet for some reason, Valerie could no longer feel angry with him. She felt… different somehow, and she did not know why she did. She slowly got up and reached into her pocket, trying to find her cell phone; she needed a ride home.


	4. Parental Guidance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But there is good news, EXAMS ARE DONE! This gives me more time to write. I'll do my best to update faster.

* * *

**

Danny stepped out of the shower with his hand on his stomach. He winced in pain every time the towel rubbed over the ugly red skin. He dried off, got dressed into his cotton pajama pants and shirt, and walked downstairs. It was time he told his parents about the murder; as much as he did not want to, he promised his sister. He slowly walked down the stairs from the kitchen to the laboratory in the basement of his house. He peeked through the door and saw his mother and father working on something in the corner of the room where the counter was.

He opened his mouth and forced the words out, "Uh Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." His parents looked up at him; his mother saw the look of worry and nervousness in his eyes, while his father only looked at him with excitement.

"Danny!" his fathers voice boomed, "Come check this out!" His father wrapped his large arm around him and rushed him over to the table. Danny bit his tongue and held back a small scream of pain from the burn. He then turned his attention to the medium sized box on the table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a new version of the ecto-suite that was destroyed, sweetie," his mother answered, forgetting the look in his eyes beforehand.

"Yep," his father said, "It's not as powerful as the first, but it puts you on an even level with ghosts so we can hunt them down like never before."

"Really?" Danny asked, "How does it do that?"

"It's quite simple actually," his father said, "when the suit is put on, ghost energy surrounds the body of the wearer, temporarily alters there DNA, and gives them ghost-like capabilities."

"In other words, whoever wears the suit will gain the abilities of a ghost," his mother finished.

"You mean like someone being half ghost?" his parents look at him strangely, "Hypothetically speaking," he quickly added.

"Oh Danny, don't be ridiculous," his mother laughed, "There are no such things as _half_ ghosts. But is they where real, then yes, I suppose it would be something like that."

"Now then, was there something you wanted to talk about, son?" his father asked.

The nervousness from before, returned to Danny yet again. "Uh, yeah…" he said slowly, "there is. At school today, something happened… something bad." His parents saw the slight look of fear in his eyes and kneeled down to his level.

"What happened, dear? You can tell us," his mother said with worry in her voice.

"Was it a ghost? Did it hurt you!? Because if it did I'll tear it apart molecule by molecule!" his father yelled.

"No dad, it didn't involve a ghost." His father looked disappointed but still worried about his son, "You see, I had to stay after school today with Mr. Lancer and he let me go early. I went back to my locker to get a book I forgot and I…" Danny paused for a moment; he looked away from his parents and shut his eyes tight, "saw somebody die at the end of the hallway," he finished.

His parents gasped, "Oh my goodness, Danny are you alright?!" his mother slightly yelled wrapping her arm around him.

"Great globs of ghost goop! Why didn't you tell us sooner Danny?!" his father yelled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Danny didn't say anything for a minute or two; he just wanted to stand there in his mother's arms for a while. Normally, he didn't like it when his parents fussed over him like this, but he didn't mind this time. In fact, he wanted there attention for a bit; he couldn't explain why, but the sound of there voices always seemed to calm him. He looked up at there faces, and saw only love and concern for him. He felt his heart rate slow down, as his nervousness began to fade away.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I was nervous of telling you guys."

"Now why in the world would you be nervous of telling us? We're your parents aren't we? We love you, sweetie, and nothing can every change that." His mother said.

"That's right, don't you every feel like there's something you can't talk with us about. We love you, son," his father finished.

For first time all day long, Danny smiled. All the stress from the entire day, including the murder, and his fight with Valerie all seamed to wash away with his parents love.

"I love you guys too," Danny said returning the embrace, followed by a long quiet moment.

"Oh Danny, look at you; you look exhausted," his mother said. "You should go to bed now, we'll talk more in the morning, ok?"

"Ok" he replied. He broke away from their embrace and headed for the stairs. He looked back at them one more time with smile, "Good night, and thanks." His parents smiled back at him.

Danny then retreated up the stairs and then up the second floor. His mom was right, even though he feel asleep when he came home, he felt really tired. He walked into his room, headed strait to his bed, and was out like a light.

* * *

"Yuki… Yuki dear…"

A small girl lying in a hospital bed opened her drowsy eyes. "Mommy?" her frail voice spoke.

"Oh Yuki, thank goodness you're alright," the girl's mother said, hugging her child in relief. The girl, however, was very confused. The girl's mother then stood up and walked over to the door to call her husband and a doctor. The doctor stepped in walked up to the small Japanese girl.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "Do you feel any pain?"

Yuki was about to say no when she tried to sit up, but then quickly lay back down. "Yes," she answered, "It hurts."

"Now don't you worry one bit," Yuki's father said with a smile, "that awful ghost boy can't hurt you here. I'll make sure of it."

"What are you talking about daddy? He didn't hurt me, he tried to save me," the eight-year-old stated which caught the three adults off-guard. Her mind was still a little fuzzy but she did remember Danny Phantom trying to stop the girl in red from hurting her. "It was that red lady who hurt me. The red lady shot a big red ball at the ghost boy who told me to run away."

"That's enough Yuki!" her mother almost yelled, "I don't want to hear anymore. You should go back to sleep now, you need to rest."

"But mommy he didn't-" be for she could finish her father cut her off.

"Listen to your mother Yuki. You need you rest," he said tucking her in her blankets. He then turned to the doctor, "When can we take her home?" he asked.

"I think its best you let her stay for the night. We need to make sure there aren't any adverse side effects to the blast she claimed hit her," the doctor stated. "I promise you that she is in good hands. We will look after her and take the best of care to her. In fact the burn marks on Yuki make her look like she was hurt much more than she actually was. She will heal quickly. You two should go home and get a good night's rest."

The couple looked at each other and thought it was best to do that. After all, the house still had a large hole in it that needed fixing.

"Okay," her father said wile his wife went over to her daughter to kiss her goodnight, "we will come get her in the morning."

"Be a good girl, Yuki, we will be back bright and early tomorrow," Yuki's mother said, then followed her husband out the door. The doctor made sure the patient was comfortable before leaving the room so the girl could get some sleep.

Yuki looked out the window, a little angry. Her parents didn't believe her, no one did. Danny hadn't hurt her at all. If it hadn't been for him, that crazy red lady might have… might have…

Yuki's eyes began to get heavy, she was sleepy. She wanted to sleep. But, she also wanted to thank Danny. But she was too sleepy. She closed her eyes and the world around her darkened as she drifted of to her dreams. Tomorrow… tomorrow she would thank him… tomorrow she would talk to him… tomorrow… she would thank her savior.

* * *

CRASH!

Danny's eyes snapped open, he immediately sat up, "What the heck was that?!" he asked himself. He jumped out of bed, and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Be careful with that, you idiot! What are you trying to do, wake the entire block?!"

Danny turned to the door to the Fenton Laboratory. Thieves? Here? His father must have forgotten to turn the alarm on last night.

"Is this day ever going to end?" Danny asked himself. He rushed over to the door and slowly opened it so that he could peek inside. It looked like there were a few of them, four at the most. He could take them.

"Dude, I don't know about this; I mean, do we really need this stuff to get into the club?" one voice said.

"Yes we do, now shut up and let's get out of here," said another.

"I don't like this, what if we get caught?"

The second person put down the box he was holding and grabbed the first person by the collar of his jacket.

"You listen to me and listen good," the second person said, "If you, _any_ of you, chicken out, I swear I will do everything I can to make these last three years of school the worst nightmare you have every lived! You got me!?"

The rest of them did nothing but nod of fear of disagreeing with him.

"Good, now move," he said.

Danny decided it would be best if he didn't use his powers; unless he wanted to set off the ecto-alarm with his father never shut off and wake every human being up within a mile radius.

He walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pushed a button in the back of it; a second drawer popped out of the wall above the counter. It was a good thing his dad hid more of the ghost hunting weapons in certain areas of the house for emergencies like this one, and, in the event of robberies like this one, to prevent thieves from getting the more dangerous weapons. Out of the secret draw, he pulled out an ecto-gun, the Ghost Gantlets, and the Jack O' nine tails. He put the gun in his pocket, as well as the Jack O' nine tails, then put the gantlets on his hands, and waited for the thieves to come out of the lab.

He could hear them coming up the stairs. He would show these thieves not to mess with a Fenton.


End file.
